


Tragedies End in Tragedies

by ohhstark



Series: Modern AU Bagginshield [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Modern AU, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so happy. Too happy perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedies End in Tragedies

They were quick to fall into old habits. And new habits as it happened. They still frequented the cafe though they didn't have to sit along anymore. They held hands. They even went to the cinema or out to dinner occasionally. Nowhere that they'd be recognized. Nowhere John had ever been with Sherlock, before. 

Even with all that, John was still a little unsure about names. Sometimes he was more Bilbo than John. Sometimes Sebastian was a little too much Thorin than he could stand. But they had only just found each other again. Found each other and found themselves and he knew it was too much to believe that they'd have it all figured out from the word go. They butted heads constantly. Over movies and over books. Even over work. Sebastian had only ever given him a rough, vague idea of the work he did. But he supposed it was just his Thorin showing through. Ever one to keep things close to his chest. As it happened, John wasn't eager to share stories about his place of work either. So, at least on that point, they were even.

Despite the pressure of their current life, and the constant haunt of their past, they were happy. They spent their days pretending that they were not four people all at once. Their nights found them tangled in sheets, breathing the same air, so close they were almost just two people again. They were happy. For the first time in so long. 

It lasted four months. Four blissful, incandescent months.

John should have known that it could only end in tragedy. Just as it had the first time around.

**Author's Note:**

> So...please don't kill me. First time I've written this fic in over two years. Don't worry though I still have some more to come. This was just a brief interlude while I get reacquainted with the characters and the setting.


End file.
